Hope You Don't Misunderstand
by drakorene
Summary: Tess is avoiding everyone after Final Jam. Jason finds her by the lake and reminds her that all she needs is a friend. A Tess/Jason oneshot.


_A/N: So this is the first oneshot I've ever written, so please tell me how I did. This kind of just popped into my mind today, and I sat down and wrote it. I hope I kept Tess and Jason in character._

_Disclaimer: I don't own _Camp Rock.

* * *

_**Hope You Don't Misunderstand **_

The after party is amazing. Every year after Final Jam, all the dancers gather in the mess hall, which is transformed into a teen club. Campers take turns performing and acting as DJ while the others dance. The tables have all been moved to the walls and an array of food is set out. Everyone has a good time, chatting, dancing, and just spending time with their friends. It's the last night at Camp Rock, and all the campers are sorry to go.

Everyone except me. I can't wait to leave this place, these people. They sneer at me when I walk by them. They used to wave. But then everything changed when the life I knew came crashing down around me.

I just wanted to be the best – no, I _needed_ to be the best. The only daughter of T.J. Tyler couldn't be any less. But I got so caught up in being the best that I didn't care what it took to get there.

I beat down Ella and Peggy up to the point that they deserted me. But I know now that I deserved it. They were my friends once, my true, loyal friends. But I lost them.

This summer I've been worse than before. I had never won Final Jam and I was sure that this was my year. And then there was Shane Gray…I just wanted to prove that I was the best, so what better way than to snag _the_ Shane Gray? But he only saw Mitchie.

Mitchie didn't deserve what I did to her. Sure, she lied, and she was wrong to do so. I exposed her secret and made it clear what I thought about liars. But then I lied, too, didn't I? I faked that she had stolen my bracelet. And maybe that was worse than what Mitchie did…

I hear footsteps on the dock. I don't turn around. I don't want to. Whoever it is will just say something insulting and leave, and I don't want to know who it is this time.

I let my bare feet create ripples in the water below me. I'm wearing my light pink dress for the party, but I know I don't have the courage to show my face. Everyone knows I lost.

The footsteps stop directly behind me. The person, whoever it is, doesn't say anything. But I can feel eyes on my back. Whoever-it-is is staring at me. I used to like it. I used to like knowing that someone knew who I was. But not anymore. I hate the stares of disgust and dislike. I snap.

"Can't you just say it and leave me alone?"

"Say what?" the person responds after a moment's hesitation. I know that voice. I'd know it anywhere from all the times I've watched Hot Tunes. The music channel loves Connect 3. It's Jason Davis.

I turn my head slowly and twist my body to look behind me. Jason is bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, clearly a little anxious. But he has a smile on his face as he looks at me. I can't understand why.

I sigh as I answer, "Insult me." My voice turns it into a question rather than a statement. The smile on Jason's face confuses me. No one has smiled at me since Final Jam.

Jason's smile drops from his face, and for a moment, I fear that he really is here to insult me.

"Why would I insult you?" he asks, bewildered.

"Because that's the only reason people talk to me anymore," I answer shortly, turning back to the lake.

Jason sits down next to me at the edge of the dock. I just want him to leave.

"I just came to see where you are. You weren't at the party," he points out.

"So? Nobody cares," I say, shrugging. It's hard to keep up the appearance of not caring, but I do it. No one can know how much it bothers me…but maybe Jason…No. No one can know. No one will care. "Actually, everyone is probably happy that I decided not to go."

"I'm not," Jason says.

I finally look at him, I mean, _really_ look at him. He's rolling up the pant legs of his jeans, which I can tell is giving him some trouble as they're skinny jeans. He seems oblivious to my stare, so I don't look away. He's quite good looking, really. I never thought about it before because my attention was always solely on Shane. Jason's straight brown hair and hazel eyes are amazingly cute, and he's got a pretty nice body, too. But it's not his physical appearance that really catches my eye. It's the way he's concentrating on rolling up his pant legs. He's so focused, and he makes small grunts and whines when he can't get it up. Then he grins widely when he finally succeeds. He starts on the other, and I find myself spellbound. It's so…endearing. Suddenly, I don't mind that he's here anymore.

Jason finally gets his second pant leg high enough. He pulls off his shoes and socks, placing them behind him. Then he lowers his feet into the water next to mine.

He eventually looks over at me, but I don't turn my head away.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I told you I –" he begins.

"No, I mean why do you care? About me…"

Jason looks down at his lap. "Well, I know everyone is saying some bad stuff about you right now…I thought you could use a friend."

He looks at me hopefully. Normally, I would laugh and say I don't want anyone's pity. But now…right now I do need a friend.

"Thank you."

It's all I can think of to say. It doesn't seem like enough, but he grins back at me.

We sit in comfortable silence until I blurt out, "Everyone thinks I'm a horrible person! But I'm not! I know I've done some dumb things recently. I let things go too far. I know I made a lot of mistakes. I would give anything to undo them. But I can't. And they all hate me!"

Tears build up in my eyes. I think I'm long overdue for a good cry. But not now. Crying is something that Tess Tyler does alone, preferably at night in her own bed. I push back the tears and wait for Jason's reply.

"Tess, that doesn't mean anything. Everyone's pretty mad at you now, but it'll blow off. By next summer, no one will care. You just have to prove to them that you're sorry and that you'll never be that way again." He takes a deep breath and admits, "Everyone thinks I'm stupid because I always talk about birdhouses and I tend to space out a lot. But I know I'm not dumb. Nate and Shane know it, and that's what matters. As long as you've got a true friend who understands you, you can put up with all the people who don't."

"Yeah, you're definitely not stupid," I remark with a small laugh. "Now I guess I just need to work on finding someone who understands me."

Jason grins. "I thought you already did."

I stare at him until I finally realize that he's talking about himself.

"Oh," I breathe out, and then I scramble to add, "Of course, Jason. But…you really want to be my friend?"

"Would I be here if I didn't?"

Maybe I can make things right again. Maybe I can put things back the way they were, not last summer, but back before I got caught up in all this trying-to-be-the-best business. Anyway, I've got a year to work things out with Ella, Peggy, and Mitchie. I'm in a generous mood…maybe I'll even apologize to Caitlyn.

* * *

_A/N: How did I do? I'm thinking of writing a sequel. What do you think? Should I do it?_


End file.
